Blazing fire
by Steve137
Summary: This story will be blazing, about Blaziken and her friends, but maybe later...
1. Towel nightmare

I involved ShinjiHiroku's 'The Club' in here, although it's little, and actually, I kinda do this without his permission, so I'm screwed. but meh. Sorry Shinji :3

I promise this story will support yours!

and for some people out there, if you know Shinji, please tell this to him ok?

for more detail of the club: s/5891418/1

and also, i'll look at the comments, if they're good, i'll continue

* * *

I am a boy, who lived in the time where great histories had past, i live in the era where anti-pokephilia groups were disbanded, and the so-called 'The club' still has power even after the disbandment. Although, a little. This is where the era of humans, and Pokémon's, can love each other freely.

They said they fought hard for their rights, some even said they fought hard for their freedom but the point is, pokephilia are now allowed for the place i live.

My name is Simon, and like every person in my world, I'm a Pokémon trainer, i started this career at the age of 15, when i was in high school. My dad was a scientist, researching Pokémon and he knew that i loved them when i was 5. So did he give me my first, and yet, the most i loved Pokémon: torchic. I remember when she was just a small adorable chick with a curious face yet, the cutest face I've ever seen. The first activity she likes is kicks, yup, kicking stuffs with her small feet (i just realized torchich is a she after an event happened). Since i received my first Pokémon, my life has gone brighter than usual.

How? Ok….this is one of our moments: so in my school, i got bullied a lot like, countless times. And one day, my torchic saw me as usual, getting raped (with fist in the face) she then rushed to aid me with her small, but sharp talons. But of course, what do you expect a small chick fighting a big tough guy? So there she was, smacked in the face then passed out. And suddenly, my anger made my blood rage go crazy, in a berserk condition, i fight them all and i even kicked some of them to a small river near our school and yell: THIS IS SPARTA! (I watched 300 last night, so yeah) but i still lose to the boss, smacked me in the face like he did to my Pokémon. They all soon laughed and leave both of us with disgrace and the smell of defeat. After i woke up from my unconsciousness, my loyal little friend is waiting in front of me, looking at me with a curious face.

'That was a brave one bro, real brave. And now i know a name suitable for you: Eric'. She seemed happy yet disappointed face after heard her name, don't know why until…

'Simon, your Eric is sick and we need to have a sample of her feces, but she doesn't let me to'

'What do you mean her? He's my bro' then i got a confused respond from the doctor

'Just get the tissue and wipe her tail hole and give it to Me.' said the doctor cold.

I was confused why? Eric is a boy! A brave boy! What could be so wrong? So then i walk to 'him' to wipe his ass then…

'Eric? You're a girl? I mean….what?' shocked to see 'him' who's a 'she' gave me seconds to regain mental stability. i saw her…..small slit while trying to wipe her ass so yeah, i was both happy and shocked though, happy because i had a female-brave Pokémon, shocked because I'd spent bro-time with her like: getting bath together, slept together and other stuffs. that explains why she likes to cuddle me.

'Alright, a name change' i said, 'from now on, you're Miranda' a brave and pretty name i gave her eh? And now, i got expected reaction from her: a smile and flapping wings, even though she's in bed. After I took her sample, i then walk to the Doctor. We both shared awkward faces, so without a word, I left the hospital after i gave him the sample.

Years past, and we both shared greatest happiness and sadness in our life, and my little torchic has grown up to an amazing blaziken, strong, sexy, and still in my eyes, cute. And her spirit from her i love: the way she acts, she always entertains me with her funny yet stupid acts. And also i decided to train myself in martial arts to cover up my weaknesses, and i also add Miranda to my training place either, to make her a better fighter.

But i find something weird in her, since she was a blaziken, her act is not usual, for instance:

1. I let her sleep in my room after i know her gender but in a separated bed, since she was a blaziken, i found myself sleeping next to her, i know it's kind of a comfort to me but she does that every single day. So if you thought that she just wants her master to become comfortable, you might be wrong.

2. As a torchic, i treated her the way she wants to be, she likes to eat messily when she was a torchic, i still remember the moment her face is covered in mayonnaise from salad, very cute. But again, since she was a blaziken, she eats like a princess, goodly mannered, sit properly and even ended with wiping her mouth with handkerchief. She probably got the lesson from my friend, Edward the royal blood guy. But funnily, she eats like her usual manner when I leave her alone, messily. And came back to her proper mannered when I came to her again

3. The way she looked at me, when she was a little torchic, she always look at me curiously in her brown eyes, but when her eyes became blue in blaziken, so did there the difference her way gazing at me, she'll stay looking at me until i got her attention, or until she remembers what's her task at that time. I admit she had a pair of beautiful ocean-blue eye, but the way she looked at me, it's just weird.

4. Every time i went home, she would always borrow my phone and go check the messages, she would read every single message i got from my phone. I thought she liked messaging, so i brought her a Nokia (cause her sharp claws won't break this phone! Hell yeah!). But even after i bought her Nokia, she still don't change her habit.

And actually, she behaved weird many more like trying to barge in while i was in the toilet which never happened before and never succeeded.

And of course, since she was a blaziken, i ditch some of our old behaviors; it would be cute to see a small torchic sitting on your stomach but not funny when a giant blaziken do, right?

'Simon!' yelled my Sensei calling my name, handed me a letter.

'only read it once you're home' said him cold and leaves the scene

Heh? What's so important? Anyway, it's not a surprise that I and Miranda train ourselves again after the lesson.

'Alright, Miranda! Show me what Sensei've taught you'

She then nodded and attacks me from the rear, axe-chop kick me, spin kick, frontal punch and elbow attacks. But those tricks are easy to block for me, but for a starter, she's amazing. (Although my hands are kind of hurt from her fire attacks)

Knowing this kind of situation, she suddenly does a deadly technic. First, she put her leg on my shoulder, knowing that i would hold her leg for good, she then quickly flash another leg to my another shoulder, forming a hand like choke, she then swing herself and smashed me to the ground.

That was impressive i guess! But there are 2 horrible facts:

1. Sensei doesn't teach her this, where the hell did she learn this from?

2. After i was on the ground, she then pushes her thigh to my face, forcing me to smell her…sensitive parts. It was so close that I can't breathe at that time and that, she moaned in pleasure: 'blaze….' So i break lose by pushing her forward then breath loudly with my mouth (because if I use my nose, i smell her scent) although I must admit as a man, it's warm and enjoyable.

I don't know if she did that on purpose or not, but after i got my breath i then wipe my face from her liquid.

It was awkward, in order to break it, he then compliments her.

'Well, nice technique Mer, training's up let's go home' i headed to toilet to change my clothes while all i saw back then that she just stood there smiling slightly. (What the hell right?)

So yea, after he got home, got dinner cooked by Miranda, and shoot….she's the best chef. (and the way she cook in the kitchen…..) Waiting for the meal done, he open the letter sensei gave him. The letter simply says:

Whenever your time, meet me at the regular bus stop, call me when you're ready, YOU only

Oh jeez, what is going on with sensei? Oh well, I'll just follow orders. But his hand tosses the letter instead.

Tomorrow

He hopped in the couch beside Miranda, watching TV and enjoy the meal she cooked. They were having fun, until she spilled her water to his pants.

Oh darn it! With purpose or not, I'm screwed! She always wanted to wipe any spilled drinks on me, if I rejected, she would do it the 'hard' way, a little bit figure of a loving mother.

But, who knows if he doesn't try?

'oh, hohoho, it's ok Miranda, i'll get the…..' before he even finishes his sentence, Miranda was already rushing to the kitchen, trying to get a towel.

'towel…'

Just in time, Miranda is back, with a dry towel from the kitchen in her hand, smiling warmly to Simon, but for Simon, it's a horrible terror smile he had just watched. (you'll see why)

'oh, there you are! Haha, eh…..hand me the towel, would ya?' Simon Chuckled but no reaction showed from her.

After a couple of seconds, she bend down, and began to wipe the water from his pants while Simon is sweating. At first, He was quiet and trying not to freak-out, until she was wiping his inner thighs, he stands up and says:

'Alright! That's it! I'm going to shower!' as he was trying to rush, his speed was stop by a strong grab from his clothes, damn, she never was THIS fast.

'Lemme go! Just let me go!'

'blaze bla blaze blaziken!'

'I don't know what you're saying!' and with a bit of luck, he was free from the grip and started to rush forward to the shower. He was almost there, only stopped by Miranda in front of him in a few seconds.

'Blaziken!' she shouted

Scared and panic Simon can do nothing but groaned and went back to his couch, there; Miranda did what she wanted to: wipe his legs and thighs and went back to kitchen, leaving Simon walking to the bathroom directly.

well today was his lucky day, usually Miranda would just throw him back to couch, grab him and pull him all-way to the couch, or the worse, make him pass out for a couple of seconds. But that is why Simon loves her: rough but cares.

After a lovely bath, followed by Miranda, killing time by reading books, or having fun with Miranda (in definition: with hands and laughs, so stop thinking that way you pervert!)

Simon then went to bed, nothing really special except that he have to argue with Miranda because she wants to sleep next to him.

and thus, ended Simon ended his night with a fluffy sleep.


	2. Shock core

well, to be honest, 3 followers are good to me :D and yeah, if you guys have any advice or critics, PM me okay?

and guys! please review so i can make things better, thanks!

* * *

The next lovely day, Simon was awake, and as usual, found Miranda by his side, with a cute smiling face, and curvy body under the sunshine, Simon thought he was dreaming, he could lay in the bed all day watching this sight. But more importantly, he must meet sensei.

So after doing his regular activities, like taking shower, ate breakfast, breakdance, and break wood, break records (enough of the breaks). He put on his professional black suit, complete with black tie and white shirt beneath the suit.

Before leaving, he wrote some chores for Miranda, she usually would do what she was told, usually…..

Let's hope she really did her chores, i wonder what she did with her time? heh, I'll leave now.

So after the call, sensei and he then meet at their regular bus stop.

'So what's so serious sensei?'

'Today we will go to our base at Eminence City'

'Never heard'

'And never will, only some of them know them; generally, people know them as 'the club'

'Aah…I know that'

After a couple of bus stops, Simon and his sensei finally reached the entrance, it was dark and well, describes the name well: The Club (I hate to describe the details, it's too hard)

Simon was amazed to see a huge town underground, complete with trains, shops and EVERYTHING, but most of all, it has its own LCD weather on the top, wonder how much does it cost to make these?

After they enter, a chat started again.

'So, what really describes this place?'

'One word, Mystery, we only know that this place was run by a leader called Salem. He was cruel, and he must get his hand to any cookie he chose.'

'What happen next?'

'Salem recruited a special person, Will Serif'

'Is he some kind of normal people at that time?'

'He may seem normal to you, but believe me, he's the best and even better than our planner'

'How good is he?'

'Does successfully broking into a 3 invisible-electro-barrier with high voltage with only 2 Pokémons sounds pro to you? '

'He's ok, so what did he do?'

'Salem made a terrible mistake, you see, Will has a unique silver eyes that can make him powerful if he wanted to, and rumors said that his eyes are so attractive that he can Hypnotize any Pokémon he see. Salem wanted that power, so for short, he kidnapped his Sceptile, and force him to give his eyes. A fight then occurred, but won by Will, but until now, Salem, Will and his Sceptile are still mystery.'

'Perhaps his Sceptile ran with him?'

'I'm sure you're right, but still, it's a mystery'

Just in time, they arrived to their destination; they walked to their base and did a little bit research.

'So what's the next mission?'

'Not now, we wanted to see how this force field works, you and your friend Edward the royal blood will test it first, and i will be right behind you'

'let's get to it then'

Assembled with his friend they immediately tried the new technology.

'first assemble, proto-suit….checked' said Simon

'Force beginning to build' Said Edward

'Heart rate, normal'

The ball-like device then transmit waves of blue light, and in a couple of seconds, the light builds the field.

It was all fine, and under controlled when suddenly….

'Wait! something isn't right!' said the panicked scientist

'The nuclear core are shooting beam ray to each other and causing chaos!' said another scientist

'release the door! or 3 of them are going to die!'

'we can't release the door or this city will banish!'

'Urrh! it's so hot! my skin is burning!' Simon already bearing the pain with all he had.

Sensei was behind them trying to control the beam from the nuclear, but too late, it exploded a blue flame with some beams but luckily, was sealed by the lab's special metal door.

'call the medic, we have a possible 3 KIAs'

Simon and Edward were unconscious, seeing each other and burned sensei, and their own injured hands, and finally passed out.

Simon was awake and found himself in a hospital, he raises his hand to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and finally rub his head and got up from his bed.

'oh, you're awaked' said an absol in a nurse outfit

'Where am I?'

'Eminence Hospital, your friend is fine, but your teacher aren't'

'what happened?'

'he suffer major burn and some fractured bone' said the nurse sad

'but luckily, you and your friend are fine! I mean totally fine! you guys just slept for a week' said the nurse.

'Oh thanks nurse, I'll leave soon'

The nurse the leave with a smile, Simon then lay back to his bed again, but got up quickly as he realized one thing, one thing that mind blown him.

'HOW THE HELL I CAN SPEAK TO POKEMONS?'

He then rushes to the toilet, clean his face up, and see his handsome face.

But one thing that made him fell to the ground is…..

'MY EYES! IT'S GREEN! WHAT THE?!'

Simon tried to rub his eyes furiously, but the colors of his eyes are still same.

'WAKE UP! WAKE UP!' Simon slaps himself in the cheek but it seems that these things are….real.

But worst of all, he then remembered the nurse said he was unconscious for a week, that means….

'OH SHIT! MIRANDA!' he then rushes outside from the room, forgetting to put his pants on and wear only boxers

On the corridor, every doctor, nurses, janitor, puppies (what the?), men, women, pokemons stared at him.

At first, he doesn't realize it, but until he stared his own pants, ashamed, he walk back while blocking his face with shame.

In his room, he tried to figure out what happened, flashbacks occurred, he and his friend survived the force field fail, his eyes turns green, and he can talk to pokemons.

'Maybe i should just tell Miranda i got contact lenses? Good, and for the understand their language…..nah, I won't tell her, I'll use this advantage to know what is she saying without her knowing'

He then took a deep breath, and then a step outside the room, with his pants on of course, trying to meet his team and sensei, but was denied from the hospital due to sensei's health status, and his friend left earlier than he did.

'i guess I'll go home'

In front of his own door, he gather up all his nerves, hold the door knob, and finally turning the door knob, but before he could finish turning the door knob, he could heard Miranda's heavy thuds, knowing what would happen next, he take a deep, long breath, then close his eyes. And he was right! Miranda appeared to tackle Simon

'WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU' bear hugging Simon

'ooh, relax, relax Miranda'

''ANSWER ME!' right now, her embrace are making Simon barely could breathe.

It was awkward, because seeing a blaziken sitting and hugging on the top of a man, in front of a public (sort of a public)

'Alright, Miranda, I'll tell you everything inside'

'huh…fine' she then released her hug

Inside Simon walk directly to his couch, sitting there, beside Miranda and then…

'Alright….first of all, from now on, my eyes didn't feel so well, so I used contact lenses' surprised, Miranda then and look directly at his eyes.

'and yes, second, they are green' Simon noticed Miranda just stared at him

'and it's pretty annoying and weird….' Miranda still stared at him

'and awkward…..you stare me that way?' Still, Miranda never change her body composure.

'hey?' Simon tried to wave his hand in front of her head, snap his fingers, but still no reactions from her

until, he broke eye contact with her, she finally gain her consciousness.

'ummm maybe a spaghetti today, for a lunch.' said Simon

Here, Simon noticed that Miranda are trying to say something, but she's no stupid, so she just walk to the kitchen and cook their meal.

relieved, Simon relax on his back and watch TV

'She mustn't know what's my job, all this years, she thought I was a police. Plus, i'm going to have Doctor Kelly to describe my body tomorrow'

In a couple of minutes, lunch served, and Simon was eating while Miranda don't, every single minute, she would stare at his eye.

It was silence, until it was broke by her voice

'Those contact lenses seem fake….'


End file.
